starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Estación espacial
thumb|250px|right|La estación espacial conocida como la Estrella de la Muerte. Las estaciones espaciales eran estructuras construidas por seres vivos en órbita de planetas o en el espacio profundo. La Estrella de la Muerte y la Estrella de la Muerte II, construida por el Imperio Galáctico, eran un tipo de estación espacial conocida como estación de batalla.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]][[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Apariciones *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Trampa'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Tarkin'' *''Star Wars: Beckett 1'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' * * *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 16: Remastered, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Part III'' * *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Part I'' *''Lando, Part II'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' * *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' * *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' * * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' * *Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Estaciones espaciales